


老师，搞对象吗

by Chimaki



Category: ssrx
Genre: M/M, 吵架line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimaki/pseuds/Chimaki





	老师，搞对象吗

老师，搞对象吗

“你们的班主任去休产假了，从今天开始我是你们的代班班主任。”张超把名字写在黑板上的时候，蔡程昱正趴在桌上埋头大睡，口水流了大半本课本，冷不丁被讲台上的男中音震得猛一抬头，恰好对上镜片后面那对狡黠的眼睛。

靠，这个代课老师真好看，想日。

结果这节课蔡程昱一个字都没听进去，满脑子都是站在讲台后面那个穿西装的代课老师。铃声一响，没等张超喊下课，蔡程昱早就跑没影了。

校长办公室的门被咣的一声撞开，校长被吓得一个哆嗦，钢笔在文件上晕出几片墨渍。“蔡程昱，你下次进来可不可以先敲门？！”被点名的学生露出一个甜甜的笑容：“校长，关于您之前跟我提的保送的问题，我想好了，我决定还是跟同学们一起参加高考。”整个人从头到脚都散发出纯良的气息，“人家还想多学点呢。”

年过半百的校长把老花镜摘了又戴，确认自己确实没看错人也没听错话，这才放下心来：“这就对了，蔡程昱，年轻人要踏实一点，不要这么急进……”校长还想说些什么，无奈上课铃已经响起，只得挥挥手把人放走。等人走了，校长低头去看那份被墨水弄脏的文件，却发现正是蔡程昱的保送申请表。

之后的日子里，蔡程昱以“视力不好要靠近讲台才能看到黑板”为由，硬是和前排的调换了位置，只要有张超的课，蔡程昱绝对是最积极听课的那一个，虽然重点并不是写在黑板上的板书，而是在写板书的张超。

蔡程昱紧盯着在讲台上整理教案的张超，今天天气有点凉，小张老师今天穿了件黑色的半高领打底，外头罩一件红黑的格子长衬衫，两条笔直的长腿裹在黑色的破洞牛仔裤里，连头发都是精心打理过的卷翘。

“今天是周五，张老师晚上有约会吗？”有胆大的女生趁着课间蹭到讲台边上，手撑在蔡程昱的书桌上，整个身子都快贴上去了。前排的优势让蔡程昱眼尖的看到张超不着痕迹地往边上挪了一些，脸上还是那副波澜不惊的样子：“比起关心老师的私生活，你还是多关心一下你的数学成绩吧。”说罢将手上那份满是红叉的卷子塞到女生手里，又低头继续批改试卷。

女生吃瘪的样子让蔡程昱心情格外愉悦，同时他也开始好奇刚刚女生问过的问题。

好容易挨到下课，蔡程昱依旧是第一个就冲了出去，但是出校门以后却拐进了边上的一条小巷子里，熟练地把校服脱下来塞在书包里，又从包里掏出一罐发胶，把顺毛的刘海捯饬上去，这才走到路边打了一辆的士。

车子停在一家不起眼的便利店门口，蔡程昱付钱下了车，发现门口停了辆看起来很眼熟的车，也没多留意，进门跟柜台后面的小哥打了个招呼，熟门熟路地拉开其中一个冷柜，矮身钻了进去。

蔡程昱对舞池中央的那些男人并不感兴趣，进门就直奔左边的酒水区去，一屁股坐在左起第二个卡座上。在他第26次拒绝前来搭讪的人之后，一个穿着皮夹克梳着大背头的男生拿着瓶黑啤和一大杯冰气泡水走过来，没好气地把气泡水磕在桌上。

“蔡啊，我难得请你来一次MXH第一gay吧，不是让你坐在这喝气泡水的。”说话间蔡程昱再一次推开了一个企图往他口袋里塞小卡片的男生，回过头对龚子棋送上一个八颗牙齿的笑容：“我又不能喝酒，但是难得你请客，不来白不来咯。”

龚子棋不想理会这个一杯倒的小孩，拎着自己的黑啤开始灌，眼睛却在场里四处转悠，余光瞥见舞池角落有个熟悉的身影一晃而过。

“蔡啊，”龚子棋放下手里的酒瓶，反手去拽一边发呆的蔡程昱，“你看那边那个黑衣服的，像不像你们班主任？”

张超？

随手把还剩一大半的气泡水搁在桌上，蔡程昱跨过桌子坐到龚子棋边上，目光顺着他视线的方向看过去。

那人确实是张超。白天穿的那件格子外套搭在一边，只穿了里面那件半高领，脖子上挂了条明晃晃的链子。大概是喝了酒，没了镜片阻挡的眼睛像含着一汪水，眼尾还带了点红，正端着杯酒和另一个人在交谈。两人站的极近，交谈间那人的手还不安分地往上窜，隔着衣衫轻抚张超的腰线，惹得他的狐狸眼弯出一个好看的弧度。

“我靠，蔡你的这个人民教师也太极品了吧。”话音刚落，龚子棋的后脑勺就挨了一下。“不说话能憋死你啊。”说罢蔡程昱摁着龚子棋的肩膀翻了出去。本来是想直接走过去的，到半道上又改变了主意，拿出手机拍了好几张，这才又回到卡座里，继续喝他的气泡水。

 

 

张超很头痛。

还有百来天就要高考了，正是冲刺的阶段，原本是尖子生的蔡程昱却一天比一天差劲，不仅上课不听课，下课不写作业，还各种给他找麻烦，一点好学生的样子都没有，还有……

越想越头痛。

摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，张超抬头看了一圈空无一人的办公室，和没骨头一样倚在他办公桌隔板上的蔡程昱，深叹一口气，开始第307次苦口婆心的劝说：“蔡程昱同学，现在距离高考还有一百二十多天了，以你之前的成绩是完全可以上重本的……”

蔡程昱一个字都没听进去，只是趴在隔板边缘，死死地盯着张超不停张合的嘴，唇色这么浅，看起来这么软，用力咬下去的话一定会泛红，甚至会流血，血会顺着他的嘴角一路淌……

“蔡程昱！你到底有没有在听我讲话？”等蔡程昱从满脑子黄色废料里挣扎出来的时候，看到的就是张超愠怒的脸。可是蔡程昱一点也不怵，反倒是歪着头露出一个人畜无害的笑来：“老师，我们打个赌吧，你赢了我随你处置，你输了我要睡你。”

张超被这一波直球打得愣了神，几秒后才反应过来，眉头一皱，张嘴就拒绝。蔡程昱也不恼，慢悠悠地从兜里掏出手机，打开相册划拉了几下：“老师你要不赌的话，明天我就告诉全校的人，你去过gay吧的事情。”

“你！”张超跳起来想去抢，而蔡程昱早有准备，稍稍侧身躲开来，伸手接住张超的时候还顺手揩了把油。

这是张超从教以来第一次有想体罚学生的冲动。他把自己重重地摔回椅子上，顺手解开了衬衫最上面的两颗纽扣，好让自己喘口气。

就在蔡程昱第五次用目光舔过领口露出的那一截脖颈和锁骨之后，张超终于开了口：“好啊，那就赌你高考能不能拿个年级第一吧。”语气听起来像小狐狸一样轻佻，“拿到了第一，想怎么睡都行。”

 

 

高考放榜那天，张超还要回学校开教室会。整个开会过程他都心不在焉，连校长说了什么都没仔细听，一心只想开完会赶紧回宿舍好好休息一下，毕竟带高考是一件费心又费神的事情。

好容易捱到解散，张超拎起包就走，准备回宿舍收拾下行李，回家再休息几天。经过走廊的时候听到隔壁几个班的老师在讨论：“你听说了吗，高考分数出来了，3班那个保送生蔡程昱，好像拿了省状元呢。”“可不是嘛，看看人家的小孩，我那天还看到他去校长办公室，主动提出不要保送资格呢，都是靠自己努力啊……”

后面还说了什么张超一个字都听不到，脑子里一下冒出自己曾经跟蔡程昱打的赌，一时间有些手足无措，本能地拔腿就往宿舍跑，还差点撞到宿舍楼下的玻璃门。

一回到宿舍，张超扔下包就开始打包行李，才刚打开行李箱扔了几件衣服，宿舍的门就被敲响了。张超颤巍巍地把门拉开一条缝，果然是蔡程昱那个臭小子。

“老师，今天高考放榜了呢。”蔡程昱扬了扬手里的纸，硬是从门缝里挤了进去，把成绩单拍在桌上，“不看看我的成绩单吗？”

张超很没形象地翻了个白眼：“我还用看吗？我这一路回来听多少个老师说了，捂着耳朵都挡不住，你小子肯定是作弊了。”他还想继续往下讲，可是此刻的蔡程昱什么都听不进去，索性直接上前一步，压着张超的后脑勺就亲了上去。

浅色的唇尝起来跟想象中一样柔软，蔡程昱甚至尝到了一丝糖果的甜味，没忍住张嘴就咬了下去，两排牙叼着饱满的下唇，使点劲啃下去，换来张超一声吃痛的呻吟后松开牙齿，又用舌头舔舐掉牙印上渗出的血迹，还不满足地吮了两下，这才依依不舍地放开。

两人一路亲一路往房间里走，蔡程昱还有闲心去解张超的衬衫纽扣和裤腰带，可怜张超一路上被亲得喘不上气，还被自己的裤子绊了一下。

一吻结束，张超全身上下只剩件开了几个扣的衬衫和拽的露出半个屁股的内裤；而蔡程昱依然保持着进门时的样子，仅仅是T恤变得有些皱褶。

蔡程昱伸手取下张超的眼镜放在一边：“老师，你是不是该履行一下你的承诺了。”被逼到墙上的张超实在是无路可退，干脆选择破罐子破摔：“行，愿赌服输。”说完一咬牙就拽着蔡程昱的衣领往床上倒。

蔡程昱有些好笑地看着自己身下躺下以后就浑身僵硬的张超：“超儿哥，之前打赌的时候你不是还挺行的吗，怎么真枪实弹干起来就怂了呢？”说完还故意往上顶了下胯。张超登时跟炸了毛的小狐狸似的挣了一下，被蔡程昱手脚并用给按了回去，那句冲口而出的“流氓！”也被突如其来的吻堵在喉咙里，只剩两声含糊不清的呜咽。

连一点适应的时间都没有，小男孩年轻气盛肺活量也好，舌尖一卷把人勾到自己的地盘内，柔软的唇舌交缠发出啧啧的水声，连舌根都被扯得隐隐作痛。张超被这个侵略性的吻亲得头皮发麻四肢发软，三魂七魄都被这个吻抽走了一半。蔡程昱感觉到身下的人已经放弃了挣扎，这才稍稍往后退了些，两腿分开跪坐在张超身上。

低头看了眼身下眼角绯红，小口喘着气的小张老师，蔡程昱只觉得下腹一紧，开口时声音都哑了几分：“我流氓？刚是谁拽着我就往床上躺的？”说着就把手往人衬衫里头伸，黏着腰间细腻的皮肤不肯撒手，“愿赌服输，可不能管撩不管饱啊。”边说嘴上还不闲着，细碎的舔吻从细长漂亮的狐狸眼，到柔软泛红的耳垂，再到上下滚动的喉结，留下一路淫靡的红痕。“你看，我才亲你两下你腰都软了，等下真枪实弹干起来会不会受不住？”

听听，就这还不流氓？张超恨不得用刚获得自由的手捂死这张嘴：“不会说话就给我把嘴闭上好吗！”蔡程昱也不搭话，一双手牢牢地控住细软的腰肢，指腹小幅度的滑动。被钳住腰的张超就像被掐住后颈的猫，整个人动弹不得，只能拿眼睛去瞪那个在他身上为非作歹的大男生，偏生这双眼刚给人亲得水光粼粼的，本来就生了张娃娃脸，再加上红肿的嘴唇，一副刚被人欺负的样子，一点唬人的气势都没有，反倒有点勾引的意味。

这叫人怎么忍。蔡程昱在心里深深叹了口气，放在人腰上的手滑到小腹，修长的手指包裹着半硬的性器，轻轻揉弄着。

“唔……”张超毕竟是一个正常男人，打飞机也是人之常情，但是自己来跟别人动手的感觉完全不同，张超死死地捂着自己的嘴，努力不让羞耻的声音漏出来，然而身体却违背他的意愿，生理快感驱使他向上挺腰，把性器往对方手里送，眼角那一抹红开始向全身蔓延开去，眼睛满是水汽，还带着点无措，湿漉漉的像只小动物，哪还有平日讲台上那副拒人千里的样子。

才亲两口摸两把就软成这样，还敢上酒吧去撩人，不被人拆了吃干抹净才有鬼。

蔡程昱见他这个样子，一时玩心大起，矮下身子给人来了个口活。“不要！快停下……”性器一下被高温的口腔包裹，灵活的舌头沿着柱身舔弄，刻意地去吮吸顶端的小孔，一只手还探下去揉弄底下的囊袋。

虽然张超也去酒吧，但也仅限于开开黄腔，别说亲吻了，连肢体接触都少的可以，被人压在床上口这种事情对于他来说实在太超过了，绷着腿本能地想往后退，被蔡程昱按着腰拖了回来，还顺势做了个深喉，咽喉条件反射的收缩挤压着敏感的顶端，爽的张超腿根直打颤。

“别……要出来了……”张超手忙脚乱地推拒着，被蔡程昱轻松镇压，手指掐在大腿根上留下鲜明的红痕，张超徒劳地挣扎了两下，最后抖着身子射了出来，爽得大脑一片空白。

其实蔡程昱也是第一次给人做口活，虽然荤话说起来一套套的，却毫无实战经历，完全是看他的小老师紧张到浑身僵硬才想着先让人高潮一次，稍稍放松一点。刚刚那几下完全是凭着以往看片儿的经验试探着做的，没想到张超会这么敏感。

张超还没缓过气就挣扎着要起身，结果一抬头就看到蔡程昱半张着嘴，半截红红的舌尖垂在唇边，上面白色半透明的黏稠液体滴滴答答落在他的手掌上，太过刺激的画面直接把张超震在原地，胳膊肘撑在床上，不知是该坐起来还是该躺下。

蔡程昱保持着半张嘴的姿势发出一声笑，手指撩去舌头上最后一点残余，趁着张超还没来得及反应，就着手里的精液就往张超身后探去，湿漉漉的指尖在穴口绕了几圈，试探着伸入一指。

“嘶！”张超被这一下弄疼了，轻喘一声后咬住下唇，手肘撑着身子直往上窜，绞紧的后穴咬得蔡程昱的手指动弹不得。“夹我手指算什么？”蔡程昱凑上去舔弄张超红得发烫的耳垂，脸上还是平日里装的乖巧纯良的笑，“等会换个东西再夹嘛。”

张超红着脸瞪了蔡程昱一眼，抬起脚用足跟磕了下他的后腰，脚尖往床头柜的方向指了指。蔡程昱了然，抽出手去床头柜里翻出一瓶开封的润滑剂，牙齿咬开瓶盖，冰凉的液体淅淅沥沥淋在疲软的性器上，又被色情地抹开，弄得耻毛都黏得一缕缕的。

指尖再次造访了身后那个隐秘花园，拇指轻轻按压着穴口的褶皱，时不时抚过会阴的皮肤，过多的润滑剂把穴口染得晶莹透亮，收缩间还吞进去些许。

蔡程昱这次使了点巧劲，直接塞进两根手指，饱胀感弄得张超发出不适的轻哼，倒并没有觉着疼。带了点凉意的指尖沾着润滑剂，刺激肠肉不断痉挛着缠上来。两指并起缓慢地抽插，时不时用指尖刮搔着内壁，动作间将更多的润滑捅进身体里，细小的水声在安静的房间里被无限放大。

“超儿哥，你后面太能吃了，手指都喂不饱。”蔡程昱抽出手，指间那些黏连的银丝随着距离的增加而断裂，“你看，它流了好多口水呢。”年长者被一通荤话臊得耳尖都泛红，努力想把脸藏在手掌后面，传出来的声音都闷闷的：“蔡别闹了，赶紧的……”

好学生当然是要听老师的话，蔡程昱反手把黏液全蹭在张超的衬衫上，在人还没开口抱怨前低下头去讨了一个吻，手指趁机解了自己的裤子，性器直挺挺地贴着小腹，在湿淋淋的穴口蹭着，浅浅地探进去一点又退出来，如此反复。

唇舌的缠绵分散了张超的注意力，恍惚间不经意睁开眼瞄了一下，立刻吓得弓起腰，推推搡着蔡程昱又要往后逃：“你你你你等等，不行这肯定进不去的……”讲台上的伶牙俐齿在此刻变得不堪一击。蔡程昱哪会给人再逃第二次的机会，掐着张超的腰就把人往自己胯下按。

性器锲进后穴时两人皆发出一声喘息，张超是疼的，蔡程昱是爽的。小老师是真的不经疼，纵然刚刚做了这么久的扩张，换上真家伙捅进去的时候依然紧的要命，这都还没动呢，人就先红了眼圈，还哼哼唧唧地伸手去摸：“蔡程昱你就不能温柔一点吗？我怎么觉得都出血了啊。”

蔡程昱一听到“出血”两个字就慌了，连忙往后退出些许，低头去瞅两人交合的地方。穴口的褶皱被性器撑得平整，惨兮兮的泛着红，却也没见得有血，正想开口安抚一下，眼瞅着几根白嫩的手指探下来，胡乱摸索着红肿的穴口，润滑剂混合着肠液被抹得到处都是：“肯定出血了，这都又湿又黏的。”

能够坐怀不乱的那是柳下惠，不是他蔡程昱。他一把抓过那只还在四处点火的手压在头顶，整个人笼在张超上方：“超儿哥，那不是血，都是你流的水。”说罢又挺了一下腰，不经意间顶到某个位置，逼得身下人发出一声惊喘，夹在两人小腹间的阴茎精神抖擞地挺立着。

蔡程昱被柔软的穴肉绞得头皮发麻，咬着牙轻轻挺动了两下，又逼出几声低吟：“慢点……”张超闭着眼偏过头去，把白皙的颈侧暴露在小狼崽的视线中。

蔡程昱只敢小幅度地顶弄，频率却一下比一下快，牙齿叼着颈侧的一小块肉啃咬着，用力吮出一个个红得渗血的印记。

最初的胀痛感慢慢褪去，尝到甜头之后隐隐有些不满，身体叫嚣着想要更多。张超把两条光裸的长腿盘到蔡程昱腰上，冷不丁往下一压，粗大的性器直直地擦过要命的那点，逼得他发出一声色气的低吟。

小崽子哪经历过这些啊，被这一声喘臊得耳根都红了，什么“第一次要温柔一点”的念头都被抛在脑后，把腰上的两条腿往肩上一扛，大开大合地操干起来，几乎每一下都是完全退出再狠狠地顶到最深处。张超平时都是自己动手丰衣足食，第一次开荤根本扛不住这种刺激，逐渐沦陷在快感之中。

蔡程昱的刘海还垂在前额，被汗水湿的一缕一缕的，有一两颗汗珠顺着下巴滴下来，砸在张超的小腹上。身下人像被烫到一样蜷缩了一下，后穴也下意识地跟着紧了紧。

“老师，你咬的我好紧啊。”张超本来被操得迷迷糊糊的，蔡程昱突然改口的称呼让他猛地回到现实，瞪着在自己身上胡作非为的小孩，脸上的红晕迅速蔓延到全身。蔡程昱只觉得自己的性器被高温的肠肉裹得严实，差点就没忍住。

不够，还想要看到他更多的模样。

“老师，这次高考我语文没考好，有个古诗填空没写上。”蔡程昱直起身来，故意放慢身下的动作，眼睛黏着泛红的穴口不放，嘴上也没停，“那题考的是‘初为霓裳后六幺’的前半句，张老师你教教我呗。”

被快感吊的不上不下的张超又是扭腰又是蹬腿，蔡程昱却始终不为所动，铁了心想从他嘴里撬出答案来。最后张超终于崩溃了，连声音都染上了哭腔：“我就是一教数学的，怎么可能会背古诗啊？！”

蔡程昱这才一副恍然大悟的样子：“对喔，张老师是数学老师啊。不过我想起来了，是‘轻拢慢捻抹复挑’，老师你来帮我巩固一下记忆吧。”说完便把手往胸口伸过去。常年晒不到阳光的皮肤白软的像一块奶糖，蔡程昱两手拢着白嫩的皮肉往中间挤，生生挤出一道浅浅的沟来。“轻拢，”食指和拇指夹着挺立的乳尖，修剪整齐的指甲抠弄着顶端的细缝。“慢捻，”腾开一只手去抚慰夹在两人小腹间的性器，柔软的指腹绕着流水的头部打转。“抹，”将指尖上的液体蹭到同样泛着水光的唇上。“复挑。”

蔡程昱这头玩得上瘾，那头的张超却是苦不堪言。“别…别玩儿了……”张超整个人喘的不行，快感在不断堆积，却始终达不到顶点。“快点的…到底行不行啊你，不行就换我上。”

事实证明，男人的尊严是不容挑战的。蔡程昱直接上手把两条细长的腿扳折到胸口，韧带撕扯的痛让张超发出一声惨叫，男中音愣是被扯得高了一个八度。精虫上脑的小孩充耳不闻，憋着劲把自己往对方身体里契。

对折的姿势让阴茎捅得特别深，加上蔡程昱毫不收敛自己的力道，每一下都把张超顶得陷进被子里，张超被操得几乎失去神志，胡乱地抓着被褥，

“别……别射在里面……”张超带着哭腔有些无措地去抓蔡程昱的胳膊。蔡程昱没有回应，黑亮的眼眸直视着张超，像是要把人吸进去。“来不及了。”蔡程昱的手穿过后背把人抱在怀里，滚烫的手掌贴着汗津津的后颈，指尖在跳动的血管上稍稍施力，张超眼前一黑，身子本能地收紧，肠肉抽搐着挤压着微微跳动的阴茎，蔡程昱闷哼了一声，咬着张超的肩膀射了出来。

“你个小混蛋，居然不戴套……”张超瘫软在床上，累得连手指都不想动。蔡程昱笑嘻嘻地凑上去，在嘴角偷了一个吻：“买了，尺寸不合适，戴不上。”被张超软绵绵的一巴掌呼在脑袋上：“我信了你的邪。”

 

 

“呜……不要再来了……”张超跪在浴室地板上的时候，内心是无比崩溃的。

大概十分钟前，他们刚刚结束了一场激烈的床上运动，蔡程昱把全部重量都压在张超身上，各种乱七八糟的液体黏得到处都是。最后还是张超先受不了了，抬起酸软的腿踢了一脚蔡程昱，让他带自己去浴室冲一下。

蔡程昱对天发誓，他一开始真的只是想给张超洗个澡的。可是当他看到眼前的人儿带着一身的吻痕牙印，腰间和大腿根上还有淤青的指痕，股间还残留着半干的白色液体……

张超一手撑着墙，两条腿软得直打哆嗦，只想赶紧把身上乱七八糟的黏腻洗干净，好回去睡一觉。后背突然贴上一片滚烫，两条胳膊从腰侧缠上来，股缝间的二两肉还不安分地磨蹭着。

“别闹，我腰都要折了。”现在的小孩都是吃什么长大的，精力这么旺盛，“自己滚一边打出来。”这个时候蔡程昱反倒显出小孩子的本性来，把人扣在怀里哼哼唧唧就是不肯撒手：“老师你自己说的，考了第一想怎么睡都行，你不能说话不算话啊。”说完又往前顶了两下。

张超耳根一红，气急败坏地伸手要捂他的嘴：“说了多少次了，不许叫老师，叫哥！”蔡程昱从善如流，顺势捉住那只细白的手腕轻舔：“哥，超儿哥，再做一次嘛，就一次。”

最终是被磨得不行，张超勉勉强强答应了小孩这个无理的要求：“说好了一次啊，我腰酸死了。”得到应允的小孩立刻凑上来讨了一个黏糊糊的亲吻，放在腰间的手往下一滑，圈住半软的性器上下套弄。张超本来就腿软，被蔡程昱这么上手一弄，直接两腿一软扑通一声跪了下去，连带着蔡程昱也被拖了下去，两人的膝盖骨和瓷砖地来了个亲密接触。

“你要谋杀啊蔡程昱！”张超疼得嘶嘶直抽气，被蔡程昱环在怀里安抚式地蹭了蹭，好一会才顺过气来。

缓过神了张超才觉出有些不对劲来：蔡程昱跪坐在他身后，膝盖不偏不倚卡在他两腿中间，弄得他不得不岔开两条腿跨坐在蔡程昱腿上，刚被使用过的后穴还在淌着水，使得蔡程昱的性器很轻松地就挤了进去。张超吃力地扒着光滑的瓷砖面，企图把自己的屁股抬高一点，整个脸颊都快贴上去了，还是有一种要被顶穿的错觉。蔡程昱却还嫌不够，摁着张超的腰往自己身上坐，张超本能地想逃，可是两条腿酸软得完全使不上劲，只能无力地扑腾。

蔡程昱用一只胳膊牢牢锁住张超的腰，空着的另一只手若有若无地拨弄着疲软的性器，用指腹描绘青筋的纹路，怀里的人抖得跟筛糠一样，在指甲刮过马眼的时候更是绷紧了身子，岔开的双腿再也支撑不住，整个人跌坐进了蔡程昱怀里。

肠道里的性器在这样的姿势下顶到了前所未有的深度，张超感觉自己的五脏六腑都快被顶得错了位，发出的哀叫都带上了哭腔，睫毛被涌出来的泪水沾得湿漉漉的。蔡程昱伸出舌头去舔他通红的眼眶，松开他的阴茎往上去摸他的小腹：“超儿哥你感觉到了吗，我都顶到你肚子里去了。”

张超被温热的舌头舔得睁不开眼，其他的感官变得更加敏锐，仿佛真的感觉到手掌捂着的肚皮下面的鼓起，然而他酸疼的双腿并不能让他挣开，只能徒劳地背过手去撑着蔡程昱的大腿，喉咙里发出黏糊的哀求。

湿热的吻从眼角滑到耳垂，犬齿在耳垂那块小小的软肉上啃咬着，贴在小腹上的手掌状似温柔地按压着，下身的动作却完全相反。阴茎进的太深了，密集的快感顺着尾椎一路攀升，在张超脑袋里炸开了烟花，软乎乎的性器随着身后的动作晃动，稀稀拉拉的精水蹭花了面前的瓷砖。

“嗯啊……不行……蔡求你了，放我，下来……”过度的射精让张超有些虚脱，手指无力地蜷缩着，额头抵着墙，几乎是用气音在往外吐字。

小四岁的少年动作不停，用指尖刮下阴茎上的精水，手指顺势塞进张超嘴里，搅动着软滑的舌头，带下一小滩唾液：“不行，我都还没射呢，超儿你再坚持一会。”

张超这回是彻底崩溃了，扭过身子冲着蔡程昱就吼：“还来？你他妈变态吗？”低沉的声线被折磨得沙哑，带着激烈运动后的喘息，落进蔡程昱的耳朵里完全变了味，他身下动作一顿，黑亮的瞳孔在光下缩成一个小点，像是饿了许久的狼盯上了猎物，眼神里满满的占有欲。

“更变态的事情还在后面呢。”

高潮过后的身子敏感得经不起触碰，蔡程昱却掐着张超的胯骨干得一下比一下狠，每一下都重重碾过前列腺。平日里蔡程昱是爱笑的，到哪儿都被人叫着小太阳，这会儿却像变了个人似的，唇抿得紧紧的，身下的动作又快又狠。张超一句求饶的话语在舌尖转了半天，最后出来的只有压抑不住的低吟，他侧过头去看身后的人，却只能看到棱角分明的侧脸，他鬼使神差地伸出舌头，在蔡程昱颧骨那颗痣上不轻不重地舔了一下。

汗湿的头发被人拽在手里，张超被迫仰起头来，无法吞咽的口水呛进了气管，却因为后仰的姿势无法咳出来，溺水一般的窒息感涌上来，恐惧让他的手背过去，在蔡程昱的大腿上挠出一道道抓痕。

好学生平时那点引以为傲的自控力在这个代课老师面前溃不成军，根本顾不上什么九浅一深的技巧，手掌包裹着柔软的臀肉使劲搓揉，在白生生的皮肤上留下刺眼的指痕，拇指摁着穴口往外拉扯，恨不得把囊袋都一块塞进被肏软了的后穴中，两具肉体撞击的声响在狭小的浴室里变得格外清晰。

等到蔡程昱射出来的时候，张超已经连呻吟的力气都没有了，胸口急促地起伏着，身前的性器哆嗦着淌着透明的尿液。而造成这一切的“变态”面不改色心不跳，甚至还轻轻顶弄了几下，手法温柔地榨干他最后一滴体液，这才依依不舍地退出来。

 

 

张超是被自己的闹钟吵醒的。他闭着眼在床头柜上摸索了半天，最终在手机掉到地上前按掉了恼人的声源。

大脑还在慢慢回魂，身体却先一步苏醒，整个身子跟散架了一样，尤其是腰和某个难以启齿的位置，阵阵钝痛昭告着昨天发生的事。张超极不情愿地睁开眼，低头瞥了下自己露在被子外面脖子以下各种青紫红的痕迹，再看看八爪鱼一样缠在自己身上的蔡程昱，想起这人昨天的条条罪状，气得左手用力一捏。

男高音响彻教师公寓的早晨。

两人昨天搞完都累得不行，张超被蔡程昱撑着洗完澡，裹着毛巾缩在沙发上，指挥着蔡程昱把床单被套都换下来，换完了衣服都没套就直接睡过去了。

刚刚那一下，正好捏在蔡程昱精神抖擞的命根子上，可怜的小孩眼睛都没睁开就被疼醒了，眼泪汪汪的盯着罪魁祸首：“超儿哥，你怎么能这么无情啊。”

没理会小孩子的哀嚎，张超强撑着下床去找衣服穿：“你可以走了，蔡同学。”很干脆地下了逐客令。蔡程昱愣了一下，只是窝在床上没动，脸上看不出什么表情。

张超不是对蔡程昱没有感觉，早在从校长手上接过花名册的时候，就一眼看上了首页第一位的蔡程昱，但一直碍于师生的身份，加上蔡程昱还未成年，便给自己找个借口，将感情隐藏起来。

两人就这么沉默了五分钟，最终还是蔡程昱先开了口：“老师，你以为我只是想跟你419吗？”张超很果断地点点头。蔡程昱走下床，一步步把人往墙角逼：“你真的以为，我是想继续学习才放弃保送的吗？”

趁着张超愣神的功夫，蔡程昱又往前半步，脸上是熟悉的乖巧笑容，整个人贴在张超面前，两人的嘴唇只差一点就能碰上。

“老师，我有个对象想跟你搞一下。”

 

 


End file.
